In recent years, with an arrival of high-level information society, computers have come to deal with a large quantity of data. A facility instanced by a data center and other equivalent facilities has increasingly and collectively managed a multiplicity of computers installed indoors. For example, the data center installs a multiplicity of server racks into a computer room, and the multiplicity of computers (servers) is stored in the respective server racks. A large amount of jobs are organically distributed to the computers, corresponding to operation statuses of the plurality of computers, and thus efficiently processed.
By the way, the computer generates heat as being operated. A rise of temperature within the computer causes a malfunction and a failure, and therefore the computer uses a built-in fan. The built-in fan takes cool air into the computer of the server rack, and the heat generated in the computer is discharged outside the computer. Generally, the built-in fan of the computer is operated under map table control based on an exothermic temperature of the computer in many cases.
On the other hand, an operator sets target values of a blowout temperature and a blowout airflow volume in a cooling system of an air conditioner so that a temperature of suction air sucked into each of the computer of every rack satisfies a value equal to or lower than the predetermined temperature. It is herein considered to assist the operator in operating the air conditioner through a prediction result by predicting a state of a future temperature of the suction air based on a prediction model. For example, a model prediction control method frequently uses a transfer function in the prediction model.